Feliz cumpleaños, mujer
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Como creen que la pasara Robin en su dia especial? No se, entren y averiguenlo / Feliz cumpleaños, Robin! / Como siempre ZoRo y un leve pero muy leve LuNa.


**Bueno este es un one-shot improvisado para el cumpleaños de Robin, espero que les guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece es de Oda-sama... pero ya veran algun dia sera mio, algun dia! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (?)**

* * *

><p>Una tarde tranquila, la brisa marina soplaba, era muy agradable, y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo... si paz y tranquilidad en todo su esplendor.<br>Menos en el Sunny, Luffy corria de aqui para haya tratando de atrapar un escarabajo de colores brillantes y claro Chopper y Usopp lo acompañaban, en la cocina Zoro y Sanji peleaban, esta vez quien sabe porque, haciendo bastante ruido. Franky estaba haciendo unas reparaciones al Sunny y bueno sus herramientas hacian bastante ruido y Brook... el estaba en el puesto de vigia ensañando una de sus canciones.

Si... habia de todo en el Sunny, menos paz y tranquilidad.

Argh... - Nami estaba apunto de gritar y mandar a callar a todos para que hicieran silencio. Esta estaba en la biblioteca tratando de terminar unos mapas - como es que puedes concentrarte con tanto ruido, Robin?

La arqueolga la acompañaba, estaba leyendo uno de esos tantos libros gruesos y pesados como si nada estuviera pasando.  
>Fufufu - se rie la arqueologa.<p>

Ya pues me harte... - Nami se levanta de la silla donde estaba, sale de la biblioteca... unos minutos despues el silencio ya reinaba en el barco... el silencio y los moretones - ya asi no van a seguir molestando.

fufufu, deberias dejar de ser tan agresiva con ellos, Nami - decia Robin aun leyendo su libro.

Con esa banda de idiotas? No... - decia Nami viendo hacia un lugar no especifico, con una mirada de enojo... hasta que sus ojos llegaron a un calendario que estaba puesto en la pared... - Robin...

Si Nami? - pregunta alzando la vista de su lectura.

Por que no nos habias dicho que mañana seria tu cumpleaños? - Nami se para enfrente de ella - hay que organizar todo para tu fiesta!  
>Ciertamente a la arqueologa no le importaba mucho si celebrar o no su cumpleaños, pero como Nami ya habia decidido organizar una fiesta, no le diria que no...<br>EL ALMUERZOOOO! - escucharon a Sanji llamar para ir a comer, mientras ambas chicas salian de la biblioteca, Robin iba viendo a Nami ir haciendo una lista mental para la fiesta para mañana.  
>Ya una vez todos en la cocina, Sanji les reparte el bellisimo almuerzo a sus damas... y a los demas les da su comida.<p>

Bien, escuchen! - dice Nami levantandose de su asiento, haciendo que todos presten atencion a lo que tenia que decir... mientras Luffy les robaba su comida - Mañana sera el cumpleaños de Robin y necesitare ayuda de ustedes para organizarle una fiesta.  
>WOHOOO FIESTA! - gritaba Luffy.<p>

Mañana cumple mi bella Robin-chwan?! Le hare el mejor pastel de cumpleaños! - decia Sanji haciendo ese baile ridiculo con los corazones en los ojos.  
>Si, si ya callense! - dijo Nami para seguir hablando - hoy llegaremos a una isla asi que podran comprarles sus regalos ahi, espero que no se les olvide...<p>

Haiii - decian todos al unisono, volviendo a su comida... o mejor dicho plato ya que Luffy se lo habia comido todo!

LUFFY! - gritaron.

.

.

.

Ya oscureciendo llegaron a la isla que Nami les habia dicho. Los chicos bajaron en busca de algo para Robin y claro buscar las proviciones.

Zoro se quedo en el barco, diciendo que bajaria despues a buscarle el regalo a Robin... pero nunca bajo ya que se quedo dormido. Ya de noche vio que todos estaban regresando, y vio que algunos llevaban regalos... su mente hizo 'clic' en ese momento.

Arghh el regalo de Robin! - dijo dandose un golpe en la frente - tal vez aun tenga tiempo de ir a buscar uno... - y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del Sunny y se encamino hacia el pueblo para ver si conseguia algun regalo descente.

Pero que va... casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y cada vez que veia una abierta, se acercaba y le cerraban en la cara...

Argh! Maldita suerte la mia, ahora que hago? - decia Zoro dandose por vencido, no iba a encontrar un regalo a esa hora de la noche...

Fue caminando sin rumbo fijo... o mejor dicho se perdio y ahora no sabia como llegar al Sunny, pero poco le importaba, mañana iba a ser el cumpleaños de Robin y no tenia nada... Robin... comenzo a recordarla... ese aroma a flores tan embriagador, esos ojos azules que pueden traspasarte el alma con tan solo mirarlos... su bello cabello, su piel, sus labios... o como queria sentir esos labios...  
>Nuestro querido Zorito se habia perdido en sus pensamientos, y como por obra y gracia de Oda, llego al Sunny. Subio rapido para irse a dormir, era muy de noche, casi las 12:00, y ver como enfrentaria la furia de Nami mañana...<p>

Pero para su mala, o buena, suerte estaba Robin aun despierta, parada cerca de la cabeza del Sunny, mirando la luna... Wao se ve bellisima, penso Zoro y poco a poco, sin notarlo se fue acercando hacia ella.

Hola, kenshi-san... - dijo Robin sin siquiera voltear.

Este saludo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad... cuando se habia acercado tanto?

H-hola... - y se paro al lado de ella.

Hubo un largo silencio... incomodo para Zoro, para Robin un poco.

Ya casi es tu cumpleaños... - dijo Zoro casi en un susurro.  
>Si? y que me regalaras, kenshi-san? - dijo Robin ahora viendolo, frente a frente.<p>

ahhh pues... - Zoro estaba pensando en algo, pero no sabia como Robin reaccionaria ante ello... y bueno si no era eso... no seria nada.

Que me regalaras? - dijo Robin esta vez acercandose mas a su rostro. Zoro estaba sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo... se decidio haria eso.

Rapidamente Zoro la abrazo... Robin no se esperaba eso.

Feliz cumpleaños, mujer... - dijo Zoro susurrandoselo en el oido.  
>Esto le mando un escalofrio a Robin... teniendo a Zoro asi de cerca, sintiendo su calor, su olor a sake y a metal...<p>

Se separaron... solo por un momento, para luego unirse en un tierno beso... Zoro paso su manos en su cintura y Robin le agarro el cuello para profundizar el beso, ya cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron...

Gracias, Zoro... - y se volvieron a besar.

.

.

.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la cocina felices y emocionados, todos le entregaron sus regalos a Robin. Ella estaba muy feliz con todos sus nakamas, por haberle organizado esta gran fiesta. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Zoro y este se sonrojaba y giraba la cabeza hacia otra direccion.  
>Te gusto mi regalo Robin? - decia Chopper, este le habia dado un libro de cuentos de aventura.<p>

Si, me gusto mucho, Chopper - le dijo sonriendo y abrazandolo

Oi esperen un momento - dijo Sanji - Marimo mierdoso... y tu que le regalaste a Robin-chwan?

Si, Zoro... que le diste? - esta vez lo dijo Nami acercandose peligrosamente hacia el kenshi.

Bueno, pues... - justo cuando creia que iba a recibir un gran golpe, hablo Robin:

Un beso.

QUEEEE?! - dijieron Nami y Sanji al unisono, viendo sorprendidos a Robin.

Al fin la besaste! A de haber sido un SUPEEER regalo - decia Franky feliz.

Un beso? Oi yo quiero un beso! Nami! Ven dame un beso! - decia Luffy.

CALLATE IDIOTA - Nami lo golpeo, estaba completamente roja, como un tomate.

Yohohoho, estoy sorprendido, tanto asi que se me salen los ojos pero claro...

Si si ya lo sabemos no tienes ojos - dijo Usopp arruinandole el chiste a Brook que estaba deprimido en el suelo.

Robin-chawn! No puede ser verdad! Dime que es una cruel broma que me estas jugando! - decia Sanji apunto de un ataque de depresion masiva.

De pronto Zoro se levanta, camina hacia Robin y la vuelve a besar.

Esto causo que Sanji se desmayara.

Un doctor, un doctor! - grito Chopper - a si, yo soy el doctor. - va corriendo a atender a Sanji.

Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Robin - le dice Zoro ya cuando se separan.  
>Gracias, Zoro - dice sonriendo.<p>

Despues de este repentino beso, y de que Sanji despertara, la fiesta continuo todo el dia. Zoro y Robin estuvieron muy juntos y esto causaba los llantos de Sanji. Franky, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy estaban bailando y divirtiendose. Brook animaba la fiesta con su musica y Nami se reia de las tonterias de sus nakamas.

Si le preguntan a Robin que tal le fue en su cumpleaños les dira que le encanto la fiesta... pero mas los regalos.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Y bueno solo tengo que decir...<strong>

**FELIZ CUMPLE ROBIN!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
